His Lord And Master
by Niimura-sama
Summary: Ichigo has been captured by Aizen! Hopeless and locked in a torture chamber, Ichigo is about to recieve punishment... What does Aizen plan to do to the poor orange-haired teen? *Yaoi-Rape* Aizen UlquixIchi-UlquiIchi-AizenxIchi-Grim UlquixIchi...etc
1. Punishment

**_If you don't wanna see the lovable strawberry we know as Ichigo Kurosaki getting RAPED, then DON'T READ. 3_**

**_I don't own Bleach, duh. _**

**_Remember, I love reviews~! Quote, "I feeeeeeeed off them!!!" :D_**

**_But, if you do read this, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Its felt like days from when Ichigo last had contact with another person. Seems like forever that he had been given anything to eat or drink. What could possibly be happening on the outside that he

hasn't been beaten or harmed? This is a torture room, isn't it?! Chained to the walls and floor, the poor teen laid helplessly on a mattress, staring at the dim dirty light in the bathroom.

"Ulquiorra," the strong deep voice of Aizen spoke, "Come here."

Ulquiorra bows and walks up to Aizen.

"Yes, Lord Aizen?" he asks.

"I have a job for you," he smiles.

"Anything you wish, Lord Aizen."

"It's time to pay Kurosaki a visit."

Aizen motions for Ulquiorra to follow him as he makes his way to the room where Ichigo is being kept.

* * *

Ichigo hears the door starting to open and he quickly sits up to see who it is. He shrinks back, discouraged as he sees the thin pale man and his taller brown-haired leader. Aizen runs a hand through

his hair as he walks up to the foot of the bed that Ichigo was laying on, Ulquiorra a few inches behind him.

"How are you, Ichigo?" he mocks.

"What does it look like, you bastard! Let me go-!"

"Now, don't start with that nonsense. Why would I release you?" he smirked.

There was a demonic shine in his dark brown eyes as he motioned for Ulquiorra to come closer. _"You know what to do," _Aizen whispered in Ulquiorra's ear. He walked to the back of the room and pulled

up a torn chair to sit on.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo asked, startled as he saw Ulquiorra taking his jacket off and setting it to the floor.

"Quiet, trash," Ulquiorra demanded as he slipped out of his shoes and crawled onto the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get away!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"I'm obeying Lord Aizen," he said as he positioned himself to hover over Ichigo.

Ichigo then noticed that the chains holding his wrists and ankles where receding into the wall, rendering him unable to move.

"Ulquiorra won't have to resort to drastic measures if you calm yourself," Aizen said from his spot across the room.

Ichigo could feel a strange fear rising in his chest as Ulquiorra examined Ichigo's body .

_"What does he plan to do?"_ he wonders, worried. Ulquiorra puts his hand on Ichigo's shirt, opening it and tearing it off the upper part of his body. Ulquiorra ran a cold slender finger down Ichigo's toned

torso. The feeling made him shiver. Ulquiorra had his lips just centimeters away from his. He could feel Ulquiorra's cold breath on his lips. The emerald eyes stared into Ichigo's frightened ones as he

felt the slender hands untie the string that held his hakama in place. Ichigo's mind went crazy as he realized what the pale arrancar was doing.

"Get off! Don't touch me!" he tried to wriggle free but the chains only rubbed harshly into his skin.

"Don't resist. You're helpless here. Nothing but trash."

Ulquiorra's eyes somehow struck at Ichigo's soul as he spoke to him that way. He suddenly felt cold lips on his, and a hand pulling off his hakama. In Ichigo's confused state of shock, Ulquiorra slipped

his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo tried to fight out Ulquiorra's tongue with his own, but failed miserably. Oddly, Ulquiorra was swiftly massaging Ichigo's tongue with his, and at that moment, Ichigo

became horrified. He could feel himself being aroused as Ulquiorra's hand went slowly down his chest while he used his experienced tongue to french kiss him.

_"No no no no no no! What am I doing?!" _Ichigo asked himself, frightened.

Ulquiorra reached down and grabbed Ichigo's erection, becoming stronger with his tongue movements, muffling Ichigo's screams. Ichigo couldn't help the drops of tears coming from the corners of his

eyes as Ulquiorra started to rub Ichigo's member slowly, then picking up speed. Ichigo tried to move again, but it only made things worse. Ulquiorra moved his kisses down to Ichigo's neck, sucking

and biting. Ichigo could feel Ulquiorra sliding off his hakama, revealing his own arousal. Ulquiorra started moving his tongue rapidly on Ichigo's nipples and along his abs back up to his neck repeatedly.

Ichigo tried to hold back moans that would unexpectedly revive themselves, but he couldn't suppress them all. He could hear Aizen chuckle from where he was. Ulquiorra stopped his foreplay, placing

his legs between Ichigo's to spread them.

"Stop..." Ichigo whimpered. Ulquiorra lifted Ichigo's hips to position himself.

"Don't...!" Ichigo yelped.

"Don't worry, Ichigo," Aizen commented "Your torture has only just begun."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at what he said. _"What does he mean?!" _A yell of pain escaped his throat as he could feel himself being stretched open... Ulquiorra was slowly entering him, making the

pain last longer.

"Nnnaaah! Stop! G-Get out...!" Ichigo cried. He could hear Aizen's laughter once more.

Ulquiorra only pushed in further until his entire length was inside of him. He slowly started to thrust in and out of him. Ichigo gasped as a certain bundle of nerves were hit, that being the signal for

Ulquiorra to thrust harder and faster, hitting that spot over and over. Ichigo barked out moans and gasps from the pleasure he'd never felt before. He tried to explain to himself why he liked it, but

flashes of pleasure erased every thought. He gripped the chains as Ulquiorra's thrusts of pleasure erased all logical thoughts. Ulquiorra had gotten faster and harder than Ichigo would've expected.

His hands clenched the chains tight and he flinched, closing his eyes. He released a loud, unwanted moan as he felt Ulquiorra's warm cum spill inside him. Ichigo was panting, too tired to open his

eyes, his hands released their grip. Ulquiorra pulled out and bowed to Aizen. Aizen stood and walked over to the bed, leaning over Ichigo.

"Guess what..." he whispered in the strawberry's ear. "We're not done."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes shot open to see Ulquiorra freeing his wrists from the chains. Ichigo felt too weak to move and felt aching pain as Ulquiorra pushed him to stand on his knees. Ichigo felt Aizen behind him

and Ulquiorra massaging his still stiff member. Ichigo shuddered at the thought of what they were going to do next. He gasped as he felt Aizen rubbing his length near his ass.

"Wait...What--Ahhnn...!" his sentence was interrupted as Ulquiorra started roughly licking along his entire length. Aizen pushed him forward slightly, probing at Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo was going to

try and sit up to push Aizen away, but he was interrupted by Ulquiorra taking him in his mouth. He let out a sudden moan as Ulquiorra started to fiercely suck and tongue him. Aizen laughed slightly as

he pressed himself inside Ichigo. He let out a sigh of pain as he felt being stretched again. Aizen was slightly bigger than Ulquiorra, which made the pain worse. Aizen ran his nails down Ichigo's back

as he pumped swiftly in and out of the weakened Ichigo. Ulquiorra teased Ichigo with his warm tongue.

"Stop, I don't want to...I-I'm about to...!!" Ulquiorra suddenly deep throated him, which pushed Ichigo beyond his limit. He released into Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra licked Ichigo clean, then moved his

head up to kiss Ichigo. Aizen had pulled completely out, then slammed back into him, hitting his sweet spot. With every hit, Ichigo moaned into Ulquiorra's kiss. He once more slid his tongue into

Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo pulled his tongue back when he realized he was able to taste himself.

"You ready, Kurosaki?" Aizen whispered in his ear as he made a sudden thrust.

"S-Stop..." Aizen laughed at his pitiful attempt to gather enough strength to move.

**"AHH...!!!" **Ichigo let out a scream as Aizen made a last thrust, much stronger than what he had been doing, and poured his seed into him. Aizen laughed lightly as he excited the exhausted teen.

Aizen ran his hand through his hair, fixing it.

"Good boy, Kurosaki," Aizen says close to his ear. "We're done... For now. Let's go, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra had put his clothes back on and was following Aizen out the door. Ichigo watched them leave, then collapsed on the bed.

* * *

_"What the hell..."_ he cringed from the pain he still felt. He saw that he was completely free of the chains. He ran to the bathroom, immediately starting the shower using the scolding water. He got in

and sat on his knees on the bathtub floor, clasping at the flat surface. He never realized he was crying, not that he cared. He sat in the tub, scrubbing himself clean of the sin.

"I can get out of here... I _can._ I will...!"


	2. Escape!

Ichigo awoke in the shower. The water had shut off itself and as he looked out the bathroom door, the whole room was clean. Not one sign of the incident was left on the mattress. He stood and walked slowly out of the bathroom, finding his clothes and putting them back on. He laid on the now clean bed.

A knock at the door. "Hello hello?" a cocky voice said behind the door. "I'm sure you'd like someone to talk to, hmm?" the door opens, revealing Gin Ichimaru, smiling at him.

Ichigo rolled over, not wanting to look at anyone connected to Aizen.

"Now now, I wasn't sent here by any orders. I just wanted to check up on ya," he said with his huge grin.

"What do you want?" Ichigo snapped at him.

_"You want to escape, don't you?" _he asked, coyly.

Ichigo sat up and glared at Gin.

"You wouldn't do that." Ichigo told him.

"Do what, Kurosaki? I never said I was gunna to do anythin'," he laughed a little, stepping closer.

Ichigo scooted back to the wall. "What are you trying to pull?" He asked, starting to get confused.

"Oh, nothin' in particular, but what if I were to, ya know..._accidentally _leave the door open as I left?" He said as he watched Ichigo's reactions through is fox eyes.

"This is a trick," Ichigo said immediately.

"Oh, is it now? Would you take that chance?" Gin's smile seemed to get wider. "I'll just be goin' now... You're not very talkative anyway," he laughs as he leaves. He takes a glance at Ichigo just before he exits.

Ichigo sat in place, staring wide-eyed at the open door. _"What should I do...I don't have my Zanpakuto..."_ He stands and walks closer to the door. He takes a quick look outside into the windowless dark hallways. Clear. _"I...I must take this chance!"_ checking to make sure no one is coming down the halls, he darts out of the room. He keeps running, without a clue of where he is going. The endless view of hallway seemed to get longer as his aching muscles start to annoy him. He soon got tired, leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. He passed one window, seeing light from the false sun, so he knew that he was at least inside Hueco Mundo. As he continued to walk down the hall, he saw a huge door with bolts on it. He grabbed the handle and twisted it. It was unlocked. He slowly opened to the door see a room full of weapons. _"Must be my lucky day," _he thought as he saw his beloved Zanpakuto. He looked around carefully, checking for some sort of trap as he grabbed his sword. It was as if his sword had never been touched, clean and shining. He attached his sword the his hakama and left down the hall again.

"Look at what we have here, _Soul Reaper,_" a familiar voice said.

_"Shit..."_ Ichigo turned around to see Grimmjow behind him.

"I was told you were locked up. They obviously didn't do a god job," Grimmjow smirked.

"Back off. I'll-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You're not gunna fight me in the hall," he laughs. "How about we tell someone about your little escape?"

As Ichigo pulls out his sword to be ready for attack, Grimmjow kicked him in the stomach, making him fly down the hall. He grunted as he hit a wall.

"You're pretty weak right now." Grimmjow grabs Ichigo by his shirt, dragging him as he walked. "You're spiritual pressure isn't nearly as high from the other times we encountered," Grimmjow smiles.

He was right. Ichigo barely had the strength to get up again, being so sore and exhausted. He clenched his sword while Grimmjow dragged him.

He looked around when they stopped. They were in an extremely large white-walled room. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo to stand, facing him to a big elevated white wall. At the top, Aizen was sitting on a throne with Gin and Kaname Tousen at his sides. He also noticed that other Arrancars were standing off to the side, watching. Some he didn't recognize, but his eyes automatically found Ulquiorra's shining emerald ones.

"I wonder how you got out of your lovely room," Aizen commented.

"It doesn't matter...I-I'll kill you!" Grimmjow hit Ichigo hard on the back of his head, making him stumble forward.

"How about we make a deal, Ichigo," Aizen said.

"What do you mean...?" he asked, rubbing where he was hit.

"If you can defeat Grimmjow in your current state, then I'll let you free to get out of here and go find your little friends." Grimmjow laughed lightly behind him. "But of course, if you loose...You're stuck here for even longer."

"I can win! I'll do it!" Ichigo said without thinking.

"Well then...Start."

As Aizen finished his sentence, Grimmjow kicked him again, making him fall forward again. Ichigo pulled up his sword to defend himself just in time as Grimmjow shoved a clawed fist to punch him. He pulled back to punch him again but Ichigo dodged and sliced at him. He caught nothing but cloth. Grimmjow laughed as he appeared behind Ichigo and kicked him again. He hit the floor hard, then got up as quickly as he could. He swung his sword at Grimmjow, aiming for his side, but Grimmjow pushed the sword out of the way every time. Suddenly, Grimmjow appeared beside Ichigo and punched him, then elbowed the sword from his hand. He scratched Ichigo as he stumbled, blood dripping from every wound.

"Ha ha! C'mon Soul Reaper! You said you could win, didn't you?!" Ichigo tried to guard as he punched him again, but he failed.

"Enough," Aizen's voice echoed through the room.

Grimmjow stopped, backing away, laughing to himself with a teeth-baring smile at Ichigo. Ichigo staggered to get up, coughing up blood. He tried to make his way to his sword.

"Why do you keep trying? You failed," Aizen said, taking a drink from a tea-cup in his hand.

"No...I won't give up...I refuse to--" he gets kicked by Grimmjow again.

"Oh just shut up already," he growled.

"Take him back to his room, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra walked up to Ichigo, pulling him up by his shirt like Grimmjow did. "Let's go, trash."

On the way back to the room, Ichigo had passed out. When he awoke in the bed, bounded by the chains again. _"Dammit! Ahh not again!" _Tears of anger escaped his eyes. _"I need to conserve my strength if I ever get the chance to do that again. Oh God, please give me another chance..."_ He laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to make another plan. Of course, nothing came to mind. _"Is it hopeless?"_ he groans in annoyance. He looks at the door, hearing it open. This time Gin, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra walked in.

"Hello again," Gin said, sitting in the chair Aizen had sat in before.

"What now?!" Ichigo got defensive.

"After what you did, Aizen thinks you deserve punishment again," Gin lets out a small laugh. "I'm just here to supervise."

"I actually think this will be fun," Grimmjow laughed...


	3. Am I Lucky?

**Alrighty readers, unfortunately, this is the last chapter... **

**But I worked pretty hard on it, I would say, so I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**---I eat your criticism for breakfast** **:D**

* * *

"Do not stray from Lord Aizen's orders, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra warned.

"Yeah whatever. Get over yourself," Grimmjow winked at Ulquiorra.

_"Trash,"_ Ulquiorra mumbled under his breath.

"W-Wait...Not again! Back off!" Ichigo struggled in his chains, seeing Grimmjow starting to undress.

"Cool it, Soul Reaper. From what I was told, you did this before," Grimmjow smirked.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Ichigo struggled more.

"You cannot escape," Ulquiorra said, beside him.

Ulquiorra was making Ichigo sit up on his knees as Grimmjow leaned close, half naked.

"Get out of my face!" Ichigo threatened. Grimmjow punched him again in the stomach.

"You're not in the position to be giving me orders, Soul Reaper!" he laughed again.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin, eyeing him. The grin on his face disgusted Ichigo. Ulquiorra had taken off his own shirt and pulled off Ichigo's. Grimmjow pushed a rough kiss onto Ichigo's lips while Ichigo was looking to see what Ulquiorra was doing. Ulquiorra ran his fingers down Ichigo's spine, eyeing his body while Grimmjow dominated his mouth with his tongue. Ulquiorra gave a few kisses on his back while Grimmjow gave a mark of domination on his neck. He felt Ulquiorra back off as Grimmjow stopped sucking on his neck.

"You ready?" the tone in Grimmjow's voice made Ichigo shudder.

...Grimmjow tightly grabbed a fist full of Ichigo's now dirty orange hair and pulled his head down, revealing his hard-on.

"You know what to do, _don't_ ya, Soul Reaper?" Grimmjow hissed.

"G-Get away...No! I won't do this!" Ichigo protested.

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hair and pulled. "You probably should, if you know what's good for you." he demanded.

"N-No--!" Ichigo was going to scream and protest more, but Grimmjow forced his head down. He felt Ulquiorra taking off the rest of Ichigo's clothes, ripping his pants off like before.

"You should suck me off soon, or else we'll have to go to the hardcore stuff _faster._" Grimmjow warned.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo shake his head 'no'. He rolled his eyes and forced Ichigo to put his entire length down his throat.

"You're gunna choke if you don't start doin' somethin'. " Grimmjow advised.

What else could he do? He wasn't able to pull his head away, and Grimmjow was right; If he didn't do anything, he wouldn't let him move his head which would cause him to choke. Swallowing his pride, he starts to suck an lick on Grimmjow. Grimmjow let out a sigh of pleasure.

"That's it Soul Reaper..."

He felt slippery fingers circling his entrance. He shivered at the touch. Ulquiorra's cold fingers became colder with the saliva on them. **"Harder,"** Grimmjow demanded. He had to obey, and sucked on Grimmjow more. He realized that his head had been bobbing up and down unconsciously. _"Haa..."_ he stopped when he felt Ulquiorra enter a finger. Grimmjow pulled on his hair again.

"Ignore him. You need to pay attention to me," Grimmjow yanked his hair again.

He didn't do anything for a moment, but that was the sign for Ulquiorra to insert another finger, then another. He licked at Grimmjow's tip and sucked on him while Ulquiorra slowly pumped his fingers in and out. Ichigo gripped the bed sheets at the unpleasant feeling. Grimmjow suddenly pushed his head down again, making him deep throat. As Ulquiorra took out his fingers, Ichigo could feel that Grimmjow was about to cum, and his grip released on his hair. He took him out of his mouth, but Grimmjow came on Ichigo's face. _"Ugh...D-Disgusting..." _Ichigo thought, the warm fluid dripping off his chin. When Ichigo opened his eyes, he saw Ulquiorra, clothed, standing by Gin. Gin nodded to him and Ulquiorra left the room.

* * *

"Wh-whats going on...?" Ichigo was confused.

"I get to have fun with you now," Grimmjow laughed. "Ulquiorra isn't here to keep me under control," he winked at him.

Before Ichigo could protest, Grimmjow elbowed him in the face. Blood from his nose mixed the cum. Grimmjow took the chains off him and pushed him against the wall. Grimmjow looked to Gin.

"Go ahead," Gin allowed.

Grimmjow pressed Ichigo hard against the wall, poking at him with his still stiff member.

"You're not gunna be too happy...After this, I'm still gunna beat the shit out of you," Grimmjow let out a dark laugh.

Ichigo tried to push him off but he was pushed harder into the wall. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, restraining him before he entered him. Ichigo released a groan of pain as he started to thrust quickly in and out. Grimmjow clawed at Ichigo's chest, letting blood slide down his stomach. Ichigo clawed at the walls, with nowhere to run or hide. He wanted to beat Grimmjow, but he didn't have the strength or courage to do it anyway. While biting Ichigo's neck, Grimmjow made one last, hard thrust into him, releasing his seed deep inside. Ichigo winced in pain. Grimmjow laughed slightly as he pulled out.

"Turn around." Ichigo stayed against the wall, ignoring him as small tears escaped his eyes.

"Turn around!" Grimmjow kicked him, making him fall to the floor.

"I should finish my fun before Ulquiorra and Aizen come back," he laughed, kicking him over and over.

Grimmjow could hear the footsteps. He grabbed Ichigo by the neck and pulled him up, pushing him against the wall. He kneed Ichigo in the stomach and threw him back on the ground.

"I wouldn't usually do this. I want to fight you at your best. But, when will _this_ chance ever happen again?" he kicked him once more before walking away.

Ichigo sat there, coughing up blood, holding his ribs. They felt broken. Every part of him did. His pride, courage, and hope, all gone. Aizen walked into the room when Grimmjow was dressed again. Gin left, bowing slightly to Aizen, and Grimmjow left after.

"Do you want to go home?" Aizen asked. Ichigo just looked at him through his eyes that were beginning to bruise.

"I'm sure you do... Don't worry. When you wake up again, you'll be with your loving friends."

"W-Why...would you do this...?" Ichigo managed to choke out.

"Why wouldn't I?" Aizen laughed.

While Aizen, continued to talk, Ichigo's mind and senses started to fade. The next thing he knew, he had passed out...

* * *

Ichigo awoke to bright lights. His eyes fluttered open because of the brightness, and when he regained his senses, he saw Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Yoruichi, and his other friends crowded around the hospital bed he was in.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?" Orihime asked, extremely worried.

"What happened to you?" Yoruichi asked.

"I...I can't remember..." Ichigo lied. Orihime had a grip on his hand.

"Well, I guess what really matters is that you're alive... We have you back." Rukia said. Ichigo barely nodded to her.

"You should get some rest," Yoruichi told him. "We'll worry about details later."

"Yeah..." he whispered.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, it'll be O.K.," Orihime carefully hugged him.

* * *

_Is _it O.K.? _Will_ everything be alright? He couldn't even imagine the future right now. Aching all over, in so much pain. He was even still shaking a little from fear. Is he safe for now? Only time would tell. All he could do was hope he would get better soon. Hope he will get back to normal. Traumatized. _"Dear God, let everything be alright," _he prayed. Exhaustion was taking him again. _"I will win, next time...I swear...it..."_ Ichigo fell into a deep sleep again...

"Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime told him, rubbing his forehead.


End file.
